Decisión ¿ el pasado o el presente?
by Cullen Lorena
Summary: Despues de que Bella fuera dejada en el bosque por Edward,2 misteriosos chicos y una chica aparecieron ,como cambiaria eso su futuro?¿Qúe pasara un año despues cuando los Cullen y Edward regresen por ella?¿porque Bella va de la mano de ese chico?  lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_Aclaración: los personajes pertenecen a la gran creadora Meyer y a_ L.J. Smith. _yo solo juego con los nombres , i la trama es totalmente mía ._

**Leer nota al final!**

**PREFARIO**

Dolor, dolor era todo lo que yo sentía días después desde que el amor de mi vida se había ido dejándome sola en aquel bosque.

Esperanza fue mi siguiente reacción cuando conocí a ese hermoso vampiro de ojos azules , y malvados, toda mi vida había pensado en cada decisión que daba si era la correcta, pero por una vez en la vida me dispuse a disfrutar aunque pudiera equivocarme. Por una vez podía ser libre sin tener que dependen de nadie ni cuidar a nadie.

Todo parecía estar en orden, al menos por una parte aunque en el fondo de mi corazón faltara algo, algo que posiblemente no recuperada, los meses pasaron y iba cambiando hasta que volvieron, hasta que volvió él, un año siguiente, queriendo recuperarme. Pero mi corazón por una vez en mucho años estaba dividido entre dos persona, ahora me tocaba tomar una decisión con cual me quedaba con mi pasado, esa persona que me había abandonado y se había llevado parte de mi o con mi presente aquel que había recogido cada pedazo de lo que en otra vida fui y haberme sacado del pozo negro en el cual estaba.

Decisión, decisión….

Cual es la correcta el pasado o el presente?

Hola chicas! Espero que estén bien! Bueno aquí traigo mi nueva historia, si se que no he actualizado la otra, pero lo are pronto ;) , bueno el caso es que esta historia lleva rondándome días por la mente y por fin me decidí a escribir! Espero que os guste!

Bueno tengo unos puntos que aclarar sobre esta historia, pondré que será Edward y bella pero aun no se con quien acabara así que lo dejo en incógnita xd!

Segundo punto en esta historia he utilizado a mis amados Salvatore que después de Edward los amo! Xd los Salvatore serán como en el libro , diferentes a los Cullen y eso, y mi sexy y malvado Damon jugara un gran papel aquí xd no cuento mas ah. Pueden votar con quien les gustaría mas que se quedar bella si con Damon o con Edward difícil elección ah!

Bueno sin mas me despido, déjenme un rewieu para saber si les ah gustado o me retiro y me escondo detrás de una piedra ah xd! Ah perdón por las faltas de ortografía intentare escribir las menos posibles xd.

Besos y mordidas!


	2. Chapter 2

_Aclaración: los personajes pertenecen a la gran creadora Meyer y a_ L.J. Smith. _yo solo juego con los nombres , i la trama es totalmente mía ._

1. EL FINAL Y EL NUEVO COMIENZO

—Cuídate mucho —sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel.

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida.

Se había ido.

Le seguí, adentrándome en el corazón del bosque, con las piernas temblorosas, ignorando el hecho de que era un sinsentido. El rastro de su paso había desaparecido ipso facto. No había huellas y las hojas estaban en calma otra vez, pero seguí caminando sin pensar en nada. No podía hacer otra cosa. Debía mantenerme en movimiento, porque si dejaba de buscarle, todo habría acabado.

El amor, la vida, su sentido... todo se habría terminado.

Caminé y caminé.

Seguí caminando entre los árboles, cayendo y levantándome, tenia las manos ensangrentadas de tantas caídas que ,pero seguí adelante , tenia que hacerlo si no lo encontraba , la vida ya no seria nada . Entonces en el fondo de mi cabeza surgió una voz cruel recordándome las palabras que mi subconsciente no paraba de recordarme: "será como si nunca hubiera existido". Cuando esas palabras se filtraron lentamente en mi muerto corazón caí al suelo agarrándome el pecho donde se había instalado un inmerso dolor , el cual sentí hasta lo mas profundo de mi, pude escuchar el sonido de mi muerto corazón haciéndose pedacitos de cristal puntiagudos los cuales me perforaban hasta el alma.

Quede allí tirada en el suelo húmedo podría a ver pasado cualquier cosa y yo no me habría dado cuenta era como un muerto viviente.

No se cuantas horas pudieron pasar solo quería morirme aunque le hubiera prometido que me cuidaría ya me daba igual el no estaba, yo ya no existía.

Después de horas o minutos sentí seis pares de pisadas que se acercaban donde yo estaba. No levante la vista, no sabían quienes eran pero poco me importaban.

-Hola-dijo una voz profunda. No levante la cabeza simplemente con voz rota le conteste:

-si venís a matarme podéis hacerlo ya no me queda nada estoy muerta por dentro-les dije

-si lo que quisiéramos fuera matarte te por seguro que lo abría hecho ya y tu ni cuenta te habrías dado –dijo una voz con petulancia , además de sexy , aquello encendió algo dentro de mi estaba harta que todos me trataran como una muñeca .y con todo el veneno que pude poner en mi voz le solté:

-Entonces a que esperas idiota, si me vas a matar hazlo-le grite con voz encolerizada, era extraño ya que yo no solía comportarme así pero el había hecho chispear algo en mi interior. Entonces levante la cabeza para encontrarme cara a cara con el dueño de esa petulante y sexy voz y me quede parada, era de una belleza sobre-humana, era guapo, ojos verdes, piel no muy pálida y con un cuerpo que el mismo diablo vendería su alma para tenerlo pero sin embargo el….no era Edward. En cuanto pensé en su nombre un fuerte dolor me inundo en el pecho y me agarre como pude, intente recuperarme y cuando lo conseguí lo vi mirándome intensamente. Sus ojos cambiaron primero reflejaban asombro y después se dulcificaron y fue como si en su mirada se rompiera una barrera que me dejaba ver sus pozos verdes, pero toda la magia fue destruida:

-Sangre-estaba tan distraída admirándolo que no me di cuenta de que no estábamos solos y que al lado había una chica la cual sostenía al chico de la primera voz el cual parecía un león enjaulado, queriendo escaparse de los brazos de la chica.

-No la tocaras, ahora ella me pertenece-dijo la voz petulante y sexy. I antes de que pudiera reaccionar el segundo se soltó de los brazos de la chica y se lanzo contra mí, mientras escuchaba a la chica gritar:

-No, Stefan, no!-dio antes de que sintiera un golpe de un chasquido como de un árbol y todo se volviera negro.

HOLA NIÑAS!

Bueno se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar pero estoy con

Exámenes y bueno no había podido antes pero bueno ya estoy aquí y aparir de la semana que viene ya podré actualizar mas seguido xd!

Bueno espero que os aya gustado el cap!

Alguna duda , o sugerencia o tomatazos podéis decírmelo xd

Déjenme unos lindos **Reviewsss para saber si os gusta!**

**Besos y mordidas!**


End file.
